The present invention relates to a screen simulator arrangement which sets out to provide a person or persons with a substantially realistic simulation of surroundings and/or happenings.
Simulator arrangements are currently known which, generally speaking, comprise cabins, housings, cockpits, seats and the like, from which projected imagery of surroundings, happenings, rides, flights or other movement or surroundings is/are viewed. Often this is viewed in substantial synchronisation with inertial effects. For example, in many cases such simulators are used for flight training and/or the training of motor vehicle drivers. This is however by way of example only. In various cases, however, simulator arrangements are used for entertainment and amusement purposes.
One of the important features of the screen simulator arrangements known up until this time is the screening system, whereby imagery is screened to a viewer or viewers, such as to give a realistic simulation of surroundings and/happenings. To a large extent, less sophisticated units previously known and available project imagery for viewing directly onto a video or film screen. On the other hand, more sophisticated arrangements attempt to present imagery at virtual infinity. Images shown at virtual infinity appear to be beyond framing borders of the screen; indeed, they appear to be outside the screen or capsule containing the screen.
Many of the commercial type-virtual imagery simulator arrangements known up until this time suffer from practical limitations of size, weight and cost, in that the systems are often confined to small window simulators--for example, simulators of fighter-bomber windows; submarine periscopes, gunsights and the like. While adequate for these purposes, they are not appropriate/adequate for use in entertainment systems, where large capacity is required.
Further, in entertainment systems, imagery is often viewed directly on screens such as to appear as flat imagery situated at the screen position. The extent to which realism can be contrived from directly viewed screens is limited and, generally speaking, of a poor quality.
By way of example, screen simulator arrangements previously disclosed are known from international patent specification No WO 89/09431, U.S. Pat Nos. 2,132,904, 2,511,702, 3,198,066, 3,316,053, 3,480,346, 3,741,638, 4,167,311 and United Kingdom patent specifications Nos 147,404 and 167,340.
It is an object of this invention to provide a screen simulator arrangement which provides enhanced realism and/or depth of imagery.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a screen simulator arrangement which increases capacities and enhances the imagery of the simulator arrangements known up until this time.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a screen simulator arrangement which overcomes or at least minimises problems and/or disadvantages apparent in screen simulator arrangements disclosed and known up until this time.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description.